The electric meters are known to have a protective casing which are fabricated of glass for which gives the resistance and visibility in the reading area of the meter, currently currently with the addition of plastic, and with the purpose of reducing cost and give the longer life and duration to the protective casing polycarbonate is being used, such material has more resistance against shock in the glass, but the inconvenience that is being exposed to the sun rays that deteriorates the polycarbonate in a short time turns to an opaque yellow, giving a visual contamination to read the consumed kilowatts, even though different chemicals or materials have been used to mitigate or reduce the dulling of the material, none have been effective since it's an element that constantly is exposed to the sun it becomes overshadow, therefore the present invention aims to solve the problem noted with a reading areas with greater visibility.